A Baby Story
by cmspi
Summary: Married with kids, life couldn't be better. And guess what's coming... a little boombalah, maybe? Okay, I won't ever say that again. BBxRae, RobxStar. Now with bloopers!
1. A Family Story

A/N: Yes, another story. I hope you like this one. I think it's my longest yet. Yay. That really isn't saying much, though.

The two sat together at the restaurant, Raven in her best black dress and Beast Boy is an expensive tux. He gazed at her lovingly, much to her delight (though she didn't see show it).

"Raven?"

"Mmm?" she asked her boyfriend, a twinkle in her eye.

"You know I love you, right?"

She nodded. "Of course."

He stood up, bending down on one knee.

"Rae, I love you more than I've ever even thought possible. Please, make me the happiest man in the world."

He took a box out of his pocket, opening it slowly. Inside was a beautiful sparkling diamond ring.

"Marry me, my dearest Raven Roth."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she nodded and accepted the ring. He stood up, kissing her. It was the happiest moment of the girl's young li-

"MOMMY!"

Mrs. Raven Logan was broken out of her daydream by her frantic daughter. She jumped up and ran to the little girl.

"What is it, baby?"

The green finger was shoved into Raven's hand. A little blood trickled from a tiny cut.

"Oh, you poor dear! Come on, Joan, mommy will fix it for you!"

Joan was a mirror image of her father. Green hair, green eyes, and green skin. She had his pointy ears and even the little fang protruding from her cute little mouth. She was quite a happy two year old, loving and kind to everyone and quite intelligent. The girl allowed her mother to pick her up and put her on the marble kitchen counter.

Raven took a band-aid from the cabinet and wrapped it around Joan's tiny finger.

"How did you do this, dear?"

"Bwandon did it, mommy!"

"Brandon did it?"

Joan nodded confidently. Rolling her eyes, Raven picked up Joan and walked up the stairs to Brandon's room.

While Joan looked like her father, Brandon looked like his mother. He had long purple hair and grayish skin. The five year old was a lot like his mother, as well. He loved reading and meditating, as strange as that was for a boy his age. But more than either of these, he loved picking on his sister.

"Brandon Garfield Logan, did you hurt your sister?" Raven asked the boy sternly. He quickly shook his head in reply.

"No mother, of course not!"

"Mommy, he used his powahs to thwow a toy twuck at my fingah!"

"Brandon, how many time am I going to have to tell you not to pick on Joan?'

"Sorry mommy."

"Sorry is not good enough this time, dear. You seriously hurt her, and it could've been worse. Apologize to your sister."

"Sorry, Joanie."

"Good. Now, you're grounded. And that means you can't sleep over at Sophia's tonight."  
"But!"

"No buts. She'll just have to deal without you."

Brandon pouted as Raven left the room. Sophia was Robin and Starfire's five-year-old daughter. She was Brandon's best friend; well, his only friend really. Robin and Star had another daughter as well, Joan's best friend and birthday-mate, Annie. The two were called the very fraternal twins, as they were born on the same day and were hardly ever apart, if they could help it. Robin and Starfire and Beast Boy and Raven were still as close as ever, and Cyborg, who didn't have any children or a wife, was close to them as well. They did everything they could together, and made sure their children got every chance to be together.

Raven carried Joan back downstairs, where she found Beast Boy in the kitchen fixing lunch.

"Hey babe."

"I told you not to call me that, Beast Boy."

The titans had all decided to keep their aliases rather than switch back to their real names. It was more comfortable, since they had grown to know each other as those people.

"Oh, come on, Rae, it's so cute, though!"  
"Beast Boy!"

"Okay, how about honey? Sweetie? Babycakes?"

Raven raised her eyebrows.

"You may call me…"

She counted on her fingers.

"Dear, Raven, and, if you must, Rae."

He rolled his eyes.

"Yes mam."

"Oh, yeah, mam too."

She grinned evilly at him, and Joan giggled.  
"Why, hello my little Joanie Woanie! I didn't see you there!"

He took her from her mother and began tickling her and she began giggling happily again.  
"Stop it, daddy, dat tickles!"

"Well, duh, it tickles!"

She giggled more. Raven watched the two play, smiling widely. Beast Boy was such a good daddy, and he loved their kids so much. It made her happy to watch them together, watch them find happiness in each other. She loved her husband, she loved her kids, she loved her family. Beast Boy finished playing with her and put her done. She ran off to do God knows what.

"I love that kid, Rae," Beast Boy said, wrapping his arms around Raven and holding her to his chest.  
"I know. I do too."

She felt so comfortable in his arms. She felt like she never wanted to leave. Until-

"Excuse me."

She ran to the bathroom and threw up. Beast Boy was behind her.

"Are you okay, Raven?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just felt a little sick lately. Nothing big."

He stared blankly at her.

"Uh, Raven, yeah it is."

"What?"

"You aren't, er… late, are you?"

"Oh, god, Beast Boy, you aren't thinking…"

"_Are you?_"

"A little, yes…" She looked at the ground.  
"Raven, I'm going to go buy a pregnancy test, okay?"

She nodded, frowning.

"It's okay, don't get ups…"

She put of a finger, turning around and throwing up again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, baby."

He rubbed her back, kissing her head gently.

"I love you sweetie. I'll be back in a minute."

She nodded, throwing up one more time and sitting on the toilet. Taking one last look back at her, he headed for the door, trying not to hope too much that this test would come out positive. He would love a baby, he would love it a lot, but he knew it would be a lot of work and quite a struggle to raise three kids, but he loved babies _so _much. Sighing, he grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

A/N: There, I hope you liked that. More soon.


	2. A Mood Swing Story

A/N: Thank you so much for your kind reviews. I love you guys so much! Enjoy this chapter. Oh, and by the way, the story's rated T for later chapters.

It was Christmas morning. The five best friends were gathered around the tree, which only had one last present under it. It was from Raven to Beast Boy.

The man looked at his newlywed wife of two short months, grabbing the present. He opened it quickly, staring in shock for a few moments before fainting. The only one who was not fazed by this was Raven. The three others moved forward to see what the present was. It was a book entitled "Advice for Daddies to be" and a pregnancy test; a positive pregnancy test.

A loud beeping broke Raven from her little flashback. It was the timer, signifying the wait for the test to finish evaluating was over. Raven quickly grabbed the test from the kitchen table where it was sitting. She quickly looked at it, and her husband's assumption was confirmed. The strip was pink. She let out an excited yell. Beast Boy looked at her curiously.

"We're having a baby!"

He returned her excited shriek, picking her up and twirling her around.  
"Oh, Rae, this is great news!"

He gave her a soft kiss.

"Beast Boy, you idiot, I just threw up!"

"I don't care, I'm just soooo happy!"

Raven grinned at the childlike manner of her husband, who was now resuming his twirling of her.

"Mommy, what's going on?"

It was Joan, who had been drawn back to the living room by the screaming of her excited parents. Raven had always heard that you weren't supposed to tell anyone until a couple months into the pregnancy, in case of miscarriage or something like it, but she knew that wouldn't stop Beast Boy. She felt her feet touch the ground as he put her down. He sat on the couch and picked up the little girl. Raven could tell he was trying to contain his excitement about the news of an addition to the family.

"Joan, Mommy and Daddy have some very important news to tell you."

"What is it, Daddy?"

He looked up at Raven, who sat next to him and took the little girl's hand.

"Well, sweetie," he began, "Remember when Mommy had you and Brandon became a big brother?"

She nodded, looking up at her daddy.

"Well, your mommy is going to have another little baby and you're going to be a big sister!"

"Really?"

"Yep! Isn't that great!"

"You bet it is, daddy! I'll finally have someone to push awound!"

She put her fist in the air victoriously and jumped down from her daddy's lap. He laughed.

"Well, not exactly the reaction I was looking for, but I suppose it'll do."

He held Raven close as they watched Joan dance happily around the room.

"She's so cute. I hope we have a girl." He told her, smiling.

"What, you don't think Brandon is cute?" she asked, looking up at him just as Joan had done moments before.

"Of course I do, Rae. I just love little girls. Anyway, I want a beautiful little girl who looks like you."

"Oh, so you don't think that Joan is beautiful?"

"No, no, I do, Raven! Of course she's beautiful!"

"God, Beast Boy, I wished I married someone who loved their kids."

"Raven, no! Of course I love our kids! God, I am not going to be able to deal with these damn mood swings!"

Raven started crying, and so did Joan, who had overheard the conversation.

"What's the matter, Joanie?"  
"Daddy, you don't love me?"

"Oh, baby girl, of course I love you!"

He scooped her up into his lap and began patting the backs of the two crying girls in his arms.

"Great," he thought, "This pregnancy is just going to be so much fun."

A/N: Heehee, I know this chapter was much shorter than the last, but I wanted to end it here, so take it or leave it.


	3. A Sandwich Story

A/N: I just realized I started the two first chapters with flashbacks. Maybe I've been watching too much Lost? Anyway, it seems like a trend that's worth keeping. So, here's your next chapter. Enjoy. Oh, by the way, I don't think the characters are OOC. You can't expect them to be exactly the same as they were when they were teenagers. They are married adults with children. They've grown up some. Lastly, thanks for the reviews.

Beast Boy sat on the couch in the apartment he shared with his six-month pregnant wife. Spread out on the coffee table were what seemed like billions of baby name books, pregnancy care books, parents to be books, and every other kind of baby book you could imagine.

"We have to name this baby, Beast Boy. What do you like for a girl?"

"It doesn't matter, does it? It's going to be a boy."

"Beast Boy, we agreed not to find out the sex until birth. How do you know?"

"I just know, Rae. It's going to be a baby boy."

"If you're sure, dear. I think we should name him Garfield."

"No way, Rae. There's no way I could put my first child through that hell."  
"Fine. But it _will _be his middle name."  
"Come on Raven, no!"

"Yes. Now, for first names. I like Brandon."  
"Brandon… I like that. Let's use that."

The two smiled at each other.

"RAVEN!"

Raven looked up at the call. She recognized it as Starfire's shrill voice.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Raven, I have some wonderful news!"

"What is it, Star?"

"I'm pregnant!"  
Raven's mouth dropped open in surprise. It had only been two days since she found out that she was pregnant again. It was strange that Raven and Starfire always seemed to get pregnant around the same time.  
"I am too," she said plainly.

"Oh, Raven, that's just glorious!"

She pulled Raven into a bone-crushing hug.

"Starfire, no! She's pregnant, remember?"

Beast Boy was always very protective of his wife when she was pregnant. He thought that the slightest touch was going to kill her or the baby.

"Sorry, Beast Boy. I am just so excited!"

Star smiled at the two.

"Auntie Rae-Rae?"

Everyone looked down. Walking into the living room was two-year old Annie. She had red hair and green eyes like her mother, and was currently wearing a cute little jean dress.

"Yes, dear, what is it?"

To the kids, the three non-parent titans were either Auntie Rae(-Rae), Uncle BB, Uncle Rob, Auntie Star, or Uncle Cy(borg).

"Where is Joan?"

"She's up in her room, honey."  
Annie mumbled a "Thank you," before running up the stairs to greet her best friend. Sophia, the black haired girl who looked like her daddy, came in, along with Robin.

"He's up in his room too, dear."

She too ran up the stairs.

"Hey, Rae," Robin said, wrapping his arms around Starfire and resting his hands on her stomach. "I heard you're pregnant as well. Congrats!"

"Thanks. Congratulations to you too."

He smiled.

"So, can you two baby-sit today?"

"Of course," Beast Boy answered. "We love having the girls and the kids love them too."

"Thanks so much, Beast Boy!" Starfire exclaimed. "I have a doctors appointments today."

Raven nodded. "Have fun."

Starfire and Robin left happily.

"Okay, four kids and a pregnant wife. This should be so much fun."

Raven slapped Beast Boy's head.

"Shut up, stupid. I hate you."  
"No you don't."

He wrapped his arms around her stomach and kissed the top of her head gently.

"You love me. And I love you back. So so much."

"You are so sweet. Now make me a sandwich."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"What kind do you want, dear?"

"Hmm… Ooh, you know what would be so good right now, honey?"

"What is it this time? Roast Beef and Jelly?"

"Actually, Fried Baloney and Peanut Butter."

"Yes, dear. Whatever you want, my love."

He fixed her sandwich, almost gagging from the smell of the baloney. Oh, the things he would do for his love.

A/N: Please review. I'm sick, and I think a few reviews would make me feel better. Hope you liked the chapter!


	4. A Performance Story

A/N: I love you guys so much! Please keep reviewing like you have. I hate to say it, but that's half the fun of writing.

"Oh god, Beast Boy, it's happening."

Beast Boy was awoken from his slumber by his very pregnant wife, who seemed to be in pain.

"Rae… are you okay?"

"NO! Baby, Beast Boy! The baby!"  
"Oh my god… Oh my god… Oh my god!"

He jumped out of bed, pulling on a t-shirt over his bare torso and jeans over his red puppy-dog boxers. Slinging her over-night bag over his shoulder, he grabbed Raven, carrying her bridal style to the car.

He speeded to the hospital, a little afraid that the police would pull him over for speeding through town with a screaming woman in his car. When he finally made it there, he pulled into the closest spot to the building.

"Come on, baby, breathe."

She tried her hardest as her frantic husband scooped her up in his arms and carried her in.

………………………..

"Push, Mrs. Logan, dear!" The doctor yelled. Raven groaned in pain as Beast Boy tried his hardest not to faint from looking at the baby's head coming from his wife's… southern area. Finally, she managed to get it out.

"It's a bouncing baby boy," the doctor said happily, allowing Beast Boy to cut the baby's cord.

"See, Rae? I was right. A boy. Brandon _Garfield_ Logan."

Raven smiled as she held her first little baby in her arms.

"He's so beautiful." Raven said.

"He looks just like you, Raven. Just like you."

"Daddy?"

Beast Boy looked up from his daydream. The living room was now set up as a makeshift theatre. He and Joan had planned a little show of sorts for the others.

"Oh, yeah, baby. You ready?"  
"I'm navous, daddy."  
"Oh, it's okay, baby girl. You just do it just like we practiced."

"Okay."

"Okay, then. Ready?"

She nodded adorably.

"Okay," he said again, smiling and stepping out onto their little stage. He looked out into the audience where the four other titans sat, along with the three other kids.

"Ladies and gentlemen… boy and girls."

He looked around as if searching for something.

"Um, hello? That was funny! Because there's only one boy. Haha?"

The kids got the point and began to laugh, but it was so fake that it was hilarious.

"Annnnnnyway." He continued, "Let's all give it up for the one, the only, the Joan!"

Everyone clapped for the little girl as she walked out on stage.

"What are you going to do today, dear?" He asked her like they were on television.

"I'm going to sing Tinkle Tinkle."

"Tinkle Tinkle, ey? Nice. Go for it, babe."

He got off the stage, allowing the little girl to sing into her toy microphone.

"Tinkle, Tinkle, Little Stah,

How I wondah what you ah

Up above the wold so high

Like a diamond in the sky

Tinkle, Tinkle, Little Stah,

How I wondah what you ah!"

Everyone awed at and clapped for Joan, who was now curtseying for her audience.

"Wow, Joanie, that was beautiful." Beast Boy said, taking his place back on the stage. "Wasn't it, guys?"

Everyone in the audience nodded their heads, smiling. Especially Raven, who looked very proud of her baby girl. Joan jumped down from the stage and hopped into her mommy's lap.  
"Was that good, mommy?"  
"Oh, honey, that was wonderful."  
She smiled lovingly at the little girl, her daughter, who sat in her lap and nuzzled up to her affectionately, giving her the warm feeling that you can get only from a child, from your very own child.

A/N: Short and sweet. Hope you liked it, please review. And check out my other stories, if you have the time. )


	5. A Party Story Part 1

A/N: Yoyoyo! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! I hope you all are just so happy. I have 20 minutes to write this before Lost comes on... I'll try, but I might have to update tommorow. Because sorry, guys, but I'm not missing Lost even for _you_. But don't fret: I still love you guys. Enjoy.

Ever since they had been dating, Raven had seemed to be a whole lot different to Beast Boy. But if she had been a little different after that, she was a completely different person after having a baby. She laughed _a lot_, and she didn't refrain from telling Beast Boy that she loved him. She spent all of her time goggling over the baby.

This particular day, the happy couple and their 5 month old son were strolling down the street, going to look at a house that was for sale. Raven really wanted to move, as she thought it would be better for Brandon.

"Raven..." Beast Boy moaned, "I like our appartment just fine."  
"Come on, dear," she said, rolling her eyes, "It will be better for Brandon and... you know, any others."

"Others?" asked Beast Boy, his eyes twinkling at Raven.

"Oh," she said, "I figured you would want more. Maybe... a girl?"

Beast Boy nodded eagerly. Truthfully, he had always wanted a large family but didn't think Raven would want anymore.

"Yeah, I do."

Raven, smiling, allowed Beast Boy to put an arm lazily around her shoulder as they walked to the 3-story Victorian. When they got there, Beast Boy saw her eyes glaze over with awe and he knew this was their new house. And truthfully, he wasn't complaining.

Beast Boy looked up as he heard the loud blast of a party horn. It was Joan and Annie's 3rd birthday party, two months after they discovered Rae and Star were pregnant. He stood up, scratching at his Winnie the Pooh party hat which the two girls had put on him happily earlier. All the preschoolers in the neighborhood were now running and screaming around his living room, while the two bithday girls were drifting towards the seemingly neverending pile of presents. He felt a hand slip into his and looked up to see Raven, who then placed her head gently on his shoulder.  
"Three years..." she said softly, "Three years with that little girl."

Beast Boy smiled, lifting his hand and gently rubbing her head.  
"Yep. And 7 months until we have another one."  
"Oh great. Are you starting this again?"

"It's a girl, Rae-Rae."

"Only Sophia and Annie can call me Rae-Rae, Beast Boy."  
"Too bad!" said Beast Boy, sticking out his tongue and dancing around her, chanting "Rae-Rae, Rae-Rae."

A/N: I know, the shortest one _ever!_ But I figured better this than nothing as I have to go. I'll update tommorow, I **promise**!


	6. A Party Story Part 2

A/N: Oh. My. God. I am so sorry! I can't believe it has been… what, almost three weeks? You guys would not believe how much work they're giving us at my stupid school. Ick. Anyway, I wasn't going to give you a flashback this chapter but since it has been so very long, I suppose I'm obliged to. So, enjoy this chapter because you may not get the next one for a little while. ;)

It was one of those times that she had so often, the times when it felt like her feet were guiding her to a place she really didn't want to go. She wasn't as happy now as she had been the first time. They both were unexpected but their son was only 2 years old and it would be hard to chase around a toddler and take care of a baby at the same time.  
A baby. She was pregnant. Everything inside her screamed with joy except for her common sense.  
"It's going to be so hard," she told herself as she walked, "Two children… So hard… So incredibly overwhelming. And yet, so incredibly joyful too, a happy time that deserves celebration, not worry. And I need to tell him now. I can't keep secrets. I need to tell him."  
Taking a breath of anticipation, she walked down to the living room of their large home, each step feeling like a mile and each second like a minute and each minute like an hour. There she saw them, the two boys, one a man and one a child but both united by a single name (Logan) and a single family.  
"Mommy," said the baby, Brandon, "Up! Up!"  
Raven smiled at her son and went to pick him up, but then she remembered what her fingers were clasped around. Gripping the test harder, she softly passed it off to her husband before picking up their tiny child. He smiled and looked down at it. The smile turned to a wide-open mouth and with that her jade-skinned beau jumped up with shaky but steady (if that was possible) laughter as his smile returned. He pranced around the room and the positive test, the cause of all of this jubilation, feel to the ground and was forgotten as the couple and their son, the happy family, danced around joyfully. It was the day of incredible celebration that Raven Logan had hoped for.

"Mommy," said the emerald colored little girl, giving Raven a nice big poke in the shoulder and startling her out of her daydream, "Biwthday song time."  
"Birthday song," repeated Raven, "Right."  
The party had gone on smoothly. The children all had eaten their pizza and now it was time for the cake. Joan and Annie were dancing around happily.  
"You know what's weird?" asked her husband, coming up behind her, "It feels like it's actually their birthday."  
It was the truth: it wasn't actually the girls' birthday. It was their half-birthday, in fact. Both of them were still only 2 and a half. It had Beast Boy's idea to have the party early. It would be a terrible strain on both of the women to have to plan a birthday party while being 8-months pregnant, and of course the men couldn't be trusted with the responsibility, so they had to have it early. Raven, reluctant, agreed to have it a month or so before the girls' birthday, but Beast Boy thought it would be so cool to have it on their half-birthday, so here they were.  
"Yeah," replied Raven absently, "It kind of does."  
All of the sudden their voices were swallowed up by the immense singing that was now taking place. Raven and Beast Boy joined in on wishing their daughter and good-as-niece a happy half-birthday and when the song was done, the cake was cut. They had gotten a picture cake, and the picture was of Joan and Annie when they were a month old, lying together with their eyes closed in pretty dresses (Joan in red and Annie in a dark emerald green). Everyone "ooed and awed" over the picture as they began eating happily. Joan and Annie begged Raven to let them open the presents and she finally gave in.  
"Tank you mommy!" yelled Joan as she opened the present from her parents. Starfire, who had helped her open it a little, whispered "and daddy" in the girls ear which she repeated enthusiastically. The present was an "I'm a Big Sister" book (which when asked Beast Boy promised to read to her), a pretty blue dress, and a new teddy bear.  
As the presents were finished, the girls got their cake and everyone finished eating while they all chatted. As the party's fun slowly dimmed, the guests (which included most of honorary titans and other friends of the two couples) slowly left and eventually so did Cyborg and after him Robin and the Grayson gals.  
"Rae…" said Beast Boy, laughing and pointing at Joan, "I think she might need a bath!"  
Raven looked down at her daughter and held back laughter of her own. The girl was covered almost literally from head to toe in vanilla icing from her birthday cake. She giggled happily.  
"Joan!" exclaimed Raven, smiling and picking up the little girl, "That's a brand new dress, baby!"  
Joan giggled as her mother carried her to the bathroom. Because for Joan, it was the best fake birthday ever.

A/N: Yes, the best fake birthday ever. Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Hopefully I'll update soon (We get off half-day on Wednesday and have Thursday and Friday off for Thanksgiving, so I'll have a little time), but this time I'm not making any promises! Well, I will make one. I promise that if I don't receive lots and lots of reviews I won't update. Teehee. Review, please! Oh, and by the way, with the odd assumption that you _could_ care less, I found out today that the name Brandon means "little Raven"! I never knew that before! How scary is that? Mucho l'amor!


	7. A Baby Girl Story

A/N: Well, like I say every single time I update, I'm so freaking sorry for the wait! I'm a horrible person. Teehee. Well, there's 20 minutes left of Christmas at the time of beginning this chapter. And I'm writing _Teen Titans fan fiction._ My life is pathetic. Anyhow, I don't have the time to write a separate Christmas story at the moment (yes, there will be one eventually) so instead I'll make a Christmas chapter. Oh, and just so I you know, my beliefs do not necessarily reflect your own. I'm sorry if you are a fan of this story but of a different faith. I have no intention to offend **anyone!** Enjoy. Oh, and I just noticed that according to my calculations, Joan was born in May! My birthday's in May. So I'm unofficially announcing that Joan shares my birthday. )

It was like any other pretty afternoon in early May. The birds were chirping merrily as if they knew that today would be a special day. Cute little 3-year old Brandon with his mother's purple head of hair ran around in his front yard as his parents watched happily. Raven, the boy's loving mommy, smiled as she leaned on her husband's shoulder. She felt a tiny jab in her stomach but ignored it. She was in her 40th week of her second pregnancy and it was hardly unusual for her to feel some false labor. But it kept getting more and more painful until she couldn't stand it and grabbed her stomach, groaning.

"Rae?" asked Beast Boy, her husband, putting a comforting hand in her back. "Is it time?"

Raven gave a quick nod and Beast Boy's face paled. He ran inside and grabbed the phone, calling Starfire and Robin. There was no answer. He tried Cyborg as well but he wasn't home as well. Sighing, he ran upstairs to the bedroom he shared with the woman in labor and grabbed her bag.

He ran back downstairs and helped Raven in the car. He climbed into the front seat and put the car in gear, scrambling to get out of the driveway.

"Brandon!" Raven screamed at him. Beast Boy gasped and stopped the car, jumping out to grab the kid and put him in the car. He sped as fast as he could to the hospital and helped Raven out.

"Come on, honey," he said as he helped her out, instructing Brandon to hold onto his pants leg.

Surprisingly, the family found Cyborg in the hospital's waiting room. Little Sophia was in his lap, and Brandon immediately ran up to her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Beast Boy curiously.

"Star's in labor!" exclaimed Cyborg, "Two babies on the same day, maybe?"

Beast Boy shrugged and was about to start a conversation when he felt fingernails digging into his shoulder which reminded him that he should check the woman in.

Before too long, Raven was in her room and connected to the ultrasound. Beast Boy didn't like the look of the Doctor's face and was even more scared when he softly said "Uh-oh."

"What is it, Dr. Perry?' asked Beast Boy, very worried for his wife and unborn baby's safety.

"It isn't too bad, Mr. Logan, but your baby is breached."

"Doesn't that mean that-"

"The baby is upside down. I think it needs to be delivered but it's too risky to do it naturally. I think we're going to have to do a C-Section."

Raven gulped softly and gripped Beast Boy's hand tightly.

"I think we will get her in right away."  
It wasn't long before Raven was lying in the operating room. She looked very scared to Beast Boy, something he didn't see very often.

"It's going to be okay, honey," he said to her, kissing her forehead. "Oh, and by the way, 10 bucks it's a girl."

Raven rolled her eyes but gave a slight chuckle. The doctors had already started cutting her open. Beast Boy was a little disgusted and yet amazed at this. It didn't take but a minute for him to hear the cry. He looked at the baby. Sure enough, it was a girl, a beautiful baby girl who looked just like her dad.

"It's a girl, Raven! You owe me 10 bucks!"

Raven smiled whole-heartedly. Beast Boy's eyes suddenly bulged.  
"Rae, we never decided on a name."

"Hmm…" she said, pondering for a second, "I like… Joan. Old fashioned, but cute."

"Yeah, I like that." He said with a smile. "And a middle name?"

"Marie," she said quickly, "After your mother."

His eyes twinkled a little and he mouthed her silent Thank you. She nodded with a smile.

"Here you go, Raven! From me and the kids."

Raven shook out of her wonderful memory and remembered where she was. She was now three months along and it was Christmas morning. She loved it so much, not because she got good gifts but because she loved watching her children opening their presents. Their joy was uplifting to her.

She smiled at her husband and her anxious kids as she opened the present. She gasped as it was unveiled. It was a scrapbook. The front cover said "My Children" and had a picture of Brandon and Joan with their mother's stomach. Inside were chronicles of the kids' lives, including pictures, ultrasounds, and various other items that held special memories which flooded back to her.

Raven was overjoyed with the present and thanked her family extensively. It was the best Christmas gift she could have asked for.

A/N: I know the Christmas part was REALLY short, but I wrote a lot for the flashback sequence and I'm really tired. As you might have guessed, my day was pretty exhausting. So, I'll leave you with this. PLEASE REVIEW! I know it's obnoxious to ask but I really really look forward to reviews. I want your criticism! Really! Even a flame would be appreciated. So, anyway, Happy Holidays and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and read my other stories.


	8. A Breakfast Story

A/N: Hmm, a few people said that they'd like to see more Brandon in the real-time story. I'm sorry I haven't done this before, but Brandon's shy and outlandish personality makes him the type to kind of stay out of the limelight. But I'll try to keep the suggestion in mind. Enjoy the chapter.

The couple sat together on the bench at the local city park, watching their 3-year-old son play happily in the sandbox. Their daughter, little 6-month-old Joan, was at their feet on a blanket playing with her baby toys. Beast Boy draped his arm around Raven, who leaned her head gently onto his shoulder.  
"Isn't she sweet?" asked Beast Boy, staring down at the little girl.  
"Very," replied Raven happily.  
Beast Boy kissed Raven's head and pulled her a little closer.  
"Rae?" he asked, quietly.  
"Yes?" she replied, a tiny twinkle in her eye.  
"I love you."  
She gave him the smallest of a smile and nodded.  
"I love you too, dear."  
A yawn came from Raven's mouth as her morning alarm woke her from her flashback dream. She rolled over in her bed to look at her husband. He was sleeping so peacefully, his head lost in his dreams and his bare green chest slowly moved up and down with his steady breathing. She gave a small smile similar to the one she had years ago as she climbed out of bed and slipped her robe on over her silk lavender pajamas. She delicately slid her feet into her matching purple slippers as she padded out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen.  
She began fixing a hearty breakfast for her family, making sure to make a tofu meal for her husband. It was just as she was putting tofu eggs in a separate pan that she heard someone come into the kitchen with a yawn. She turned around to see Brandon.  
"Hey, honey," she said to the five-year-old.  
"Hi Mom," he replied, yawning again and nodding to her. He walked over to the table and sat down, lying his head down.  
"Err, tired, Brandon?" Raven asked, not looking up from the breakfast she was cooking.  
He mumbled a quick "yes".  
Raven finished the breakfast and separated it onto the plates for the four different family members. She put a plate and a fork in front of Brandon who yawned again as he began eating.  
"I'll be back, Bran."  
She walked back up the stairs to her daughter's room.  
"Joan?" she asked, "Are you ready to get up, honey?"  
Joan, giving only a short yawn, jumped up onto the top of her bed and put out her arms. Raven picked her up as she wanted and carried her to the bedroom she herself shared with Beast Boy.  
"Beast Boy, dear," she called softly, poking her head into the room, "Breakfast is ready."  
Following his family in giving a yawn, he climbed out of bed and walked over to Raven and their daughter.  
"Morning, girls," he said, yawning.  
"Ugh," Raven replied, "Put some clothes on."  
Beast Boy looked down at his green boxers and then back at Raven.  
"After breakfast."  
He took Joan from Raven and began running down the stairs, both of them laughing.  
"Don't run with her!" she called after, following him down the stairs.  
She got there long after them, as they had already sat down and began eating. She sat down at her place.  
"Oh, hey, honey," said Beast Boy, smiling, "Long time, no see!"  
Brandon snorted into his food, having watched Beast Boy run down the stairs as Raven followed him slowly. Raven saw Beast Boy's face light up at his son's reaction and suddenly felt an incredible urge of happiness.  
"Hey, Brandon," Beast Boy said, giving Raven a quick look of hope, "How about we go somewhere today?"  
"Err…" Brandon looked to his mother, who nodded, "Okay, dad. Sure."  
Beast Boy's face lit up even more as he flashed a smile at his wife.  
"What about me, daddy?" asked Joan, frowning.  
"Err… Maybe Annie can come over, sweetie?"  
Raven nodded again and Joan smiled. "Okay, mommy."  
"Okay, Brandon," said Beast Boy, "I'll go get dressed!"  
Raven smiled at Brandon as she took up Beast Boy's plate and her own and put them in the sink. She then watched Brandon and Joan get up and run upstairs before getting their plates as well and then picking up the phone to call Starfire and invite Annie over. 

A/N: Abrupt ending and very short chapter, but I'm sorry. You got to see a little different side of Brandon. Anyway, review or die. I mean… please?


	9. A FatherSon Story

A/N: Hello! You know, time really flies. It has already been a week since I updated. Wow. Well, I know I'm a slow updater (once a week is nothing compared to my summer pace), but there's no school in summer, soo…. Anyway, I'm going much faster now than I was a couple months ago, so be appreciative. ) Enjoy the chapter.

"No! Sophia, don't touch that!"

"Brandon, stop it! No, not faster, stop it!"

"Don't eat that, you two! It's poisonous!"

Beast Boy had made the biggest mistake of his life. He had supported Robin's idea of giving their wives free spa vacations for Mother's Day. Little did he know that the all you could eat meat convention in Gotham City was the very same weekend. He had accepted Robin's begging pleas to go, and Cyborg went with him. So here he was, stuck alone with two rambunctious toddlers and two very very tiny babies to watch. At the moment, he was trying to calm down both of the babies while chasing around both of the older children. Brandon was always a very quiet little boy when he was by himself, but if you teamed him up with Sophia then you were in trouble.

Beast Boy was amazed that the two even had that much energy in them. They had already broken three glass plates (from breakfast), the brand new big screen TV in the living room, six of Raven's special Azarathian plants' vases (they threw up half their weight from plants that they actually ate), half of the lamps in the house, the computer in Raven's office, two ceiling fans, Joan's crib, and the new family car. And they had been out of bed for four hours.

"Please, guys, stop!"

It finally happened. The two, completely exhausted and due for a nap, just collapsed to the floor. Beast Boy, overjoyed that the two children had just _fainted_, sat on the couch, which had a couple holes in it as if a dog had ripped it up. He rocked the baby girls in his arms to sleep and rested his head back.

"Thank God."

He had almost managed to drift into a nap of his own when he heard the door open.

"BEAST BOY!" he knew the voice instantly as his wife's, "YOU DESTROYED THE HOUSE! AND… WHAT THE HELL? YOU KILLED THE KIDS!"

Beast Boy chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry, Raven, they aren't dead. They just fainted…"

"Oh, I of course I won't worry. Why would I? My son and niece are passed out on the floor and my husband is all fine and dandily napping! What is there to worry about?"

Beast Boy stepped forward to put his arm on her shoulder but realized he couldn't because he was holding the two babies.

"Calm down, sweetie. They just destroyed the house and got a little tired, that's all."

He realized what he had said and mentally hit himself again.

"I mean… err…."

Raven rolled her eyes and took Joan and Annie from her husband. She put them into two baby swings and began to meditate, gathering her energy. Beast Boy just watched her while she meditated until she was done.

"You better be glad as hell that I can do this, _dear_," she groaned, and began fixing the mess the children had made.

"Hope you don't expect to sleep in our bed tonight, _sweetheart,"_ Raven spat, "And by the way, those tickets you gave Starfire and I? They were **fake**. We were almost arrested. Thanks for asking why I was home."

She ran up the stairs.

"But, Raven! Wait up! Rae?"

He sighed, picking up and the toddlers from the floor.

"I _hate_ PMS."

Beast Boy snapped out of his flashback when he finished his shower. He pulled on his clothes and practically ran downstairs, where he found Robin with Annie on his hip.

"Oh, hi, Beast Boy," he said, "Let myself in, hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, Robin, you're as good as family. Oh, hi, Annie."

"Hi, Uncle BB!" she said happily. Robin put her down and she ran off to play with Joan. Beast Boy smiled.

"She's a cute kid, Robin. She looks just like Star."  
"Yeah, she does, doesn't she? And thanks. Well, I have to get going. I'm taking Sophia to get her hair done."

The two smiled at each other.

"Have fun," Beast Boy said.

Just as Robin left, Brandon came down the stairs. He looked sullen as always, but Beast Boy thought that he could see a little bit of color to his son's pale complexion, the kind someone gets when they're very happy.

"You ready to go, kiddo?" he asked, almost a little nervous to be alone with his son. Brandon nodded as Beast Boy called and told Raven they were going. Beast Boy, with his son behind him, walked to his van. He helped Brandon in and got into the driver's seat.

"Where do you want to go, son?" Beast Boy asked, looking at the boy.

"Um…" said Brandon, looking a tiny bit scared, "Maybe we could go to the book store, dad?"  
"Sure," Beast Boy said, although he was a little disappointed at his choice.

When they got there, Brandon ran in excitedly. He ran immediately for the comics section. Beast Boy's eyes widened and he followed his son. Brandon was looking at some of the superhero comics.  
"Brandon, you like this stuff?"

Brandon looked a little embarrassed as he looked at his dad who had knelt down beside him.

"Yeah. I love to read, you know, but it is fun to enjoy some comics like these once in a while."

Beast Boy gasped and hugged Brandon tightly.

"You really are my son!"

Brandon giggled as his dad let him go. Beast Boy was surprised at his sudden change of heart, but he guessed that the little boy just needed his father's love and approval to open up a little more.

"Hey, dad, look!" Brandon called after the two had looked for a little.  
"What?" Beast Boy walked over to him to see what he was pointing at. Surprisingly enough, it was a Teen Titans comic!

"Wow, Brandon, isn't that cool?"

"Can I have it?" Brandon asked excitedly. Beast Boy saw a little smile on his lips for the first time in a _long time_.

"Of course!"

The two boys bought it and left. They went to see some funny Pirate Movie, which they both thoroughly enjoyed, and then to lunch. Once they both ate, they returned home. Raven couldn't stop Beast Boy from talking about it all night.

"And during the movie, Brandon actually laughed, Rae! He laughed!"

"I know, honey," Raven said, sighing, "And I know it excites you, and I'm glad that he opened up! But I'm really tired."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

Beast Boy turned over in their bed and fell asleep with a great big smile on his face.

A/N: AWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Sorry, but that was cute. Hehe. Hope you liked it. Please review, and also please read and review my other stories.


	10. A TeenPregnancy Story

A/N: Hey peeps! ) Many of have said I need some sort of "signal" alluding to a flashback, since apparently it is hard for you to get that there is ALWAYS a flashback at the beginning of a chapter. Except for this one, because I can't think of a good flashback. But, just for you, I'll put them in italics from now on. Teehee. Oh and by the way, YES, he can be that stupid! He bought the tickets from some website because they were cheaper. Stupid BB.

Days went on and with them went Raven's perfect figure. She began to grow and grow, swelling up like a badly jammed finger. She felt terrible about herself now, at her 5th month, and Beast Boy got to take the effects of her emotions. This was all cured with a gallon of pickle and sauerkraut ice cream, however. Beast Boy had to import it from Germany in freezer boxes for his wife.

It was a day just like any other. Beast Boy and Raven were sitting on the couch, Beast Boy reading "So You're Going to be a Daddy… Again!" while Raven quietly read over his shoulder. Joan played happily on the floor. Brandon, having opened up some since his trip with Beast Boy, read his own book in the corner of the room.  
Suddenly, Raven stood up and walked to the phone. She called someone and only spent a short time talking. Afterwards, she looked at Beast Boy.

"I need you to go shopping with me, dear."  
"Oh, Rae?" moaned Beast Boy, "Do I have to."

Smirking, Raven nodded. "Robin's coming over to get the kids and then we're going. I need some Maternity clothes."

Beast Boy sighed and waited for his friend. When he got there and proceeded to leave, he sighed again and got up. Raven let him put on her jacket for her (A/N: Aw, isn't he sweet?) and they began to leave. Suddenly, however, Raven gasped and grabbed Beast Boy's hand.

"What is it?" he asked, worried about her health.

"Beast Boy," she said, a wide grin on her face, "The baby!"

She put his hand on her stomach and he could feel a light kick. He gasped happily and laughed.

"A feisty little thing, isn't she?" he asked, smiling.

"Or _he,_" sighed Raven, rolling her eyes. Beast Boy rolled his right back.

"Whatever you say, dearest."

They made it to the store and walked in. Beast Boy was amazed at the wide amount of selection they had. One thing they had there, however, shocked and disturbed him.

"Raven… my daughters are never touching boys! Ever!"

"What?" she asked, looking up from a dark purple maternity shirt's price tag, "What are you talking about?"

Beast Boy, his eyes wide, pointed to a sign on the far right. It read "_Teenage Maternity Section_".

"That's gross! Is the problem really that bad, Rae?"  
Raven nodded, looking back to her shirt. Sighing, Beast Boy wandered off to the dreaded section. There he found many very young and pregnant girls, searching for skimpy clothes that would accommodate their growing children. It disgusted him to see the pregnancies being taken for granted. These kids just wanted it to be over. Half of them, if not more, probably didn't even have the babies' fathers in their lives. A lot of them probably didn't even know who the father was! It made him sad, not really for the mothers (they did, after all, get themselves into this situation), but more for the poor little babies, the little boys and girls who would have to live without a father, and who would be ridiculed their entire lives for having such a young mother.

Sighing once more, he wandered back to Raven who didn't even seem to have noticed him gone.

"Oh, hi," she said as he arrived, "Do you think this will fit?"

Beast Boy nodded, trying to hide his sullen look from his wife. Nodding, she bought it, going to the fitting room. Beast Boy followed her, thinking of his best compliments.

A/N: Yes, I know, short. Isn't it always? Anyway, like "An Outcast Named Raven"'s latest chapter, this came out seeming like a Public Service Announcement. Anyway, please review as I have FOUR quizzes tomorrow and I need some cheering up in the morning. )

Also, please read and review my other stories. And lastly, I'd like to know in your reviews… Once the new baby is born, do you guys want me to continue the story, sans flashbacks? Or end it with the birth? Thanks in advance for reviewing, teehee.


	11. A Premie Story

A/N: The long anticipated chapter, and yet it isn't the last. I worked really hard on this chapter. It has been planned (not completely but the ideas) for _months_ (a lot for a fanfic, I'd say) and has been in actual development for weeks. This is the first chapter of any story I've done that I actually made a story map for (I'll post a pic of that later if you want to see… it's quite funny). So, as far as this chapter goes… I know that my dates are a little off, but oh well. By the way, I've set Feb 7 as Brandon's birthday… so at the moment he is just over 6 and Joan is just under 3. Okay? Okay. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter! Well, I hope you do. Oh, and by the way, we're starting with a good old Valentine's Day flashback, in spirit of the recent holiday.

She was the happiest she had ever been. Her life was great; a son and a daughter, a loving husband, and a _beautiful_ home. She had four best friends (including her hubby) and two wonderful "nieces". But she was especially happy on this day, even though it was a day she used to despise. No, not her birthday. _Valentine's Day._ The holiday of _love_. She used to hate it, even after she had someone to share it with. But now she loved it.

On this day, Raven sat outside, swinging on her porch swing and admiring the cloudless sky. The birds chirped with more enthusiasm than usual, as if even they knew the joyful day they were living. She could hear the neighborhood children all around, laughing and playing, sugared up from all the candy they'd received and very hyper.

"Hey, Miss?" she heard from behind. She turned around on the swing to see one of the little boys from the neighborhood.

"Yes?" she asked, not taking her eyes from the little boy, who was wearing a baseball mitt and cap as if he had just came from a game. He looked _very _young, maybe four or five years old. He smiled.

"Can Brandon come out? We're having a Valentine's party at my house and he's invited. My mom told me to come get him."

Raven furrowed her eyebrows.

"Do you have the right house, kid?"

It was mean, sure, but Brandon wasn't the most popular boy on the block.

"I dunno, is this Brandon Logan's house?" asked the kid, looking rather confused.

"Um, yes..." Raven said, standing up, "I'll get him."

She picked up Joan from her playpen, which was on the other side of the large porch, and carried her in to get Brandon.

"BRANDON!" she called up the stairs. He came running down the staircase in his pajamas.

"What is it, _mother_?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me there was a party today?"  
The four-year old rolled his eyes again. "'Cause I don't want to go."

"Well, go get dressed, Brandon. You need to go."  
"But mooooooooooooooom!" Brandon whined, frowning, "I don't have any Valentines!"

"I'll take care of that. Go get dressed." She smiled as he frowned and ran up the stairs, knowing that deep inside he was glad that he was going. She balanced the baby, Joan, on her hip, and walked into the kitchen.

"Valentines…" she mumbled, "What should I use as Valentines?"

The oven beeped, startling Raven a little.  
"Right, cookies!" she exclaimed. She put Joan in her highchair and used an oven mitt to get the cookies out of the oven. She dumped them into a bag and picked Joan back up, walking into the parlor as Brandon came down the stairs again, this time dressed.

"Here you go, dear," she said, handing him the bag after taking one out. She broke hers and half and gave one of the halves to Joan before seeing her son off to his party. Joan cooed slightly before gobbling up the cookie. Taking after her daddy, she had developed her teeth quite quickly.

She sat back down on the porch swing, waiting for her husband to get back home. When he did, she stood with a smile. He put his bag down on the porch and took the baby, giving Raven a quick kiss before reaching down and grabbing something.

"Look what daddy got you, sweetheart!"

Joan giggled as Beast Boy handed her a green teddy bear. She hugged it, giggling harder. Raven smiled.

"That's cute, dear," she mused, hiding her excitement about what he might have gotten her. He didn't seem to remember.

"Where's Brandon?" he asked, bouncing Joan slightly on his hip.

"He's at a party," replied Raven, her eyes pounding into his, almost begging for acknowledgement. He seemed to avert her gaze.

"Ah," he said softly, tickling the baby on his hip slightly, "That's nice. I got him some chocolate."

He motioned to his bag and Raven nodded.  
"Cool." She said softly, wondering if he would remember that _she_ was his wife, that _she_ was the one this holiday was really about.  
He walked inside the house, carrying their baby with him. He had truly forgotten about her present. She never thought she'd be so upset over a box of chocolates or a dozen roses. The children got their presents. They were the important ones, right? Right? It wasn't right, and she knew it. She deserved something too. She had gotten him something, a very special something.

She sat there at that swing solemnly until Brandon got home. He had a bag full of Valentines and a smile on his face. This made Raven smile but the happiness was short-lived. Her upsetting mood returned when she saw Brandon receive a big heart-shaped box of chocolates.

She sat for a few more minutes before Beast Boy joined her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he said with a smile, softly placing a penny in the palm of her hand. She closed her fingers around the coin, clasping it tightly.

"I'm fine, Beast Boy," she said with a slight frown.

"Nah, you aren't." He wrapped his arm around her body, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Please tell me what's wrong. You know how much I hate seeing you like this."

She let her frown go and cuddled into him, wrapping her arms around his body and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Nothing's wrong," she grumbled into his shoulder, "Really."

He firmed his grip on her shoulder, sighing.

"This is about your present, isn't it?"  
She looked up at him, her eyes showing him her intense hurt and anguish over this simple issue.

"Raven," he gave a slight chuckle as he talked, "Did you really think I would forget you? I'm hurt!"  
Leaving her confused, he ran inside. A couple of seconds later, he returned with a big bouquet of flowers and a huge box of chocolate, much bigger than Brandon's. Raven was close to tears.

"For me?"

He nodded with a huge grin on his face. He was beside himself with joy and very happy at his success in "pranking" his wife.

"Oh, I'm not done, sweetheart."

Raven looked confused as he pulled a blue velvet box out of his back pocket and handed it to her. She opened the box slowly, gasping as its contents were revealed. Inside was a matching pure gold earrings, necklace, and tennis bracelet set. It sparkled brighter than anything she had ever seen.

"Oh my God, Beast Boy!" she exclaimed loudly, jumping up and throwing her arms around him, "How did you afford this?"

He pushed her back slightly, resting his hands on her hips and leaning in slightly to kiss her forehead.

"We're rich, remember?"

She smiled at him and they stayed in this position for a while, their foreheads resting against each other. It was after this precious moment that Raven remembered something. She let out a tiny "Oh" before briskly leaning down and grabbing a wrapped box from under her swing, which had been her hiding place. She handed it to Beast Boy, who smiled as he unwrapped it. He too gasped at the present as it was revealed in all of its glory, his eyes wide with shock as he looked from it to Raven. She gave him a seductive smile and took his condom box-free hand, leading him to their bedroom.

Raven couldn't help but smile at the memory she had just had as she watched Beast Boy mindlessly rub his hand over her 7-month pregnant stomach while the two lie in bed watching TV.

"I can't wait, Rae," he said, turning over in bed, moving his gaze from the TV to her lavender eyes and then down to her stomach, which he kissed lightly.  
"How are you, my little girl?" he asked her bump with a large smile, "My little girl within my bigger little girl."

Raven felt the baby kick; it was quite rambunctious, more active than her other two combined.

"She's talking to you, Beast Boy!" Raven exclaimed happily.

"Raven… I've got you calling the baby 'she' now!"

Raven realized that he was right but shrugged it off. "Oh well."

They lay there for a couple minutes later, eventually watching February pass into April as the clock struck midnight. Neither was tired, especially not Raven. She didn't tell Beast Boy, as it was fairly normal but she was feeling a bit of pain, much like a mild menstrual cramping.

Eventually, however, the cramping grew worse. Soon she found herself unable to contain it anymore. She grabbed Beast Boy's hand and squeezed it as if for dear life. He turned over to look at her, looking incredibly worried.

"What's the matter? You aren't due for another 2 months, Raven…"  
Raven nodded, but she couldn't stop the pain. She began sweating intensely.

"Are you okay?" he asked, though the answer was pretty obvious.

Being stubborn, though, Raven just shook her head yes.  
"I'm fine, it's just false laBOR!" she screamed the last part, gripping onto the blanket in pain.  
"Rae, don't kill yourself like this!"

"No, I'm fine, dear. I'm just going to go to the bathroom now…"

She wobbled to the bedroom's connecting bathroom, holding onto anything she could on the way there as to not fall over. Beast Boy waited for the door to close before grabbing the phone and pushing the second speed dial button.

He heard a tired "Hello?" on the other line.

"Hey, Cyborg, you need to get over here **quickly**."

"Huh? BB, what's the matter?" The comment was followed by a large yawn.

"Rae's in labor and ref-"

"Wait, in labor? Did I get my dates mixed up or something?"

"No, don't interrupt. Anyway, she's refusing to go to the hospital so I'm calling an ambulance. Get over here right now to watch the kids!"

"Right, I'm on my way. See ya."

Beast Boy hung up and quickly called 911 before Raven came out of the bathroom. When she did, he picked her up without giving her a chance to lie back down.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" she asked angrily as he carried her downstairs.  
"Well, I kinda called an ambulance."  
She opened her mouth to yell but a wave of pain hit her and she was unable to. She gripped his shoulder almost hard enough to break the pain. He gave her a look of sympathy.  
"I know you're scared, but-"

Raven cut him off. "I'm not scared, Beast Boy. I don't get scared, remember?"

He gave her a half-hearted smile as he sat on the couch to wait. "I remember."

Cyborg made it just minutes after they sat. He wished them good luck and made his way to the guest room to get some sleep. The paramedics made it soon after, waking all three of the house's currently sleeping occupants. Joan and Brandon appeared on the staircase, looking scared as they watched their mother being wheeled off on a stretcher.

"Daddy?" Joan asked fearfully, "What's going on?"

"Nothing dear," replied Beast Boy, frowning at her, "Mommy and Daddy will be back soon. Uncle Cy's in the guest room."

And with that, the two eldest Logans were shipped off to the hospital. Raven gripped Beast Boy's hand with every pain, causing him to share it, but he couldn't care less about how much it hurt.

They made it quickly and Raven was whisked into a room. Beast Boy felt horrible as he watched the fearful tears burden her soft face.

"I told you, honey, it's going to be okay," he said very softly, wiping away her tears and kissing her forehead. "Everything is going to be okay."

Raven was hooked up to an IV which was giving her Magnesium Sulfate, a drug used to slow labor. Beast Boy was afraid of the side effects for Raven but she insisted on using it as it would be much better for the baby.

They stayed like this for hours, Raven's contractions no more and her level of comfort rising. But it stopped working eventually. The doctors tried everything they could but Raven's body seemed to reject it all. She was ready to have the baby.  
When Raven's water broke, the doctors decided to give up. They pulled Beast Boy out to talk to him.

"Mr. Logan, nothing we've tried seems to be working. You've got a feisty one there."

Beast Boy gave him a small smile, remembering his words from the first time the baby kicked.  
"I know, sir."  
"Anyway, this baby's coming whether we want it to or not. Don't be worried, we have one of the best NICU's in the country. I just warn you, your child is going to be small and might have some severe difficulties. Are you aware of that?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Can I make some calls?"

The doctor returned his nod. "Help yourself."

Beast Boy rushed to the nearest phone and called Cyborg. It was now nine in the morning.  
"Raven's about to give birth. We tried to stop it but nothing worked."

He could almost hear Cyborg's eyes bulge over the phone. "What?"

"Just… I don't know why I'm calling you. Keep the line clear, okay?"

He could hear Cyborg nod before realizing he was on the phone.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Beast Boy returned to Raven, who looked more scared than ever.

"What's going on?" she asked. Beast Boy could hear the anxiousness in her shaky voice.

"We're having a baby," he said, leaning down and kissing her head once again, but this time he held his lips there longer than he had before.

The road to the true labor was long and hard, but before she knew it Raven was pushing. She threatened to break Beast Boy's hand with the intensity of her squeezing.

"The head!" Beast Boy screamed, almost squealing, when the baby's head was in view. It was suctioned and very shortly the baby (who was, sure enough, a little girl) was brought into the world. The two hadn't expected a baby for a while so they once again were left with the dilemma of a baby with no name.

"You pick this time," Raven said softly, ready to break into tears at their frail little purple-eyed baby.

"Well, I've always liked the name Lillian…" Beast Boy mumbled, almost afraid of his wife's reaction. His worries were pointless, however, as Raven smiled.

"Lillian is a very pretty name."

"And a middle name… Well since we have Brandon Garfield… Lillian Rae! Yes, that's her name, little Lillian Rae Logan."

Raven smiled again, happy at her husband's whimsical attitude.

_Maybe it won't be so bad_, she thought as little Lillian was whisked off to the NICU, _Maybe, with him by my side, I can get through this. Together, we might just make it._

With this inspiring thought, she allowed herself to fall into a deep slumber, not letting go of her husband's hand for a second.

A/N: Wow… for me, at least, that was a _very _long chapter. I was going to write a little more about what happened to Lillian, but I'll save it for the next chapter. Please review… you're 9 shy of an end-of-story blooper reel. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)


	12. A Blooper Story

A/N: Hello! The story's not quite over, I know. Consider this as a sort of… mid-season clip show. As you know my policy is 100 reviewsbloopers. These bloopers star Director Bob, Cameraman Leo and the wacky Assistant Director Steve. Hope you like 'em.

_Chapter 1: A Family Story_

**Propose: Take 1**

The two sat together at the restaurant, Raven in her best black dress and Beast Boy is an expensive tux. He gazed at her lovingly, much to her delight (though she didn't see show it).

"Raven?"

"Mmm?" she asked her boyfriend, a twinkle in her eye.

"You know I love you, right?"

She nodded. "Of course."

He stood up, but before he could bend down he toppled over the table leg and into Raven's lap. Raven laughed wildly as Beast Boy's face was squished into a private area.

"Nice view down here," he mumbled.

"**Hey Babe": Take 1**

Raven carried Joan back downstairs, where she found Beast Boy in the kitchen fixing lunch.

"Hey babe."

Raven smirked at the comment and placed Joan on the floor, motioning for her to run along. She playfully jumped into Beast Boy's arms and began kissing him. The director moaned.

"Come on guys, we've been shooting for an hour and you're already like this? Stick to the script."

The assistant director shushed him and watched Beast Boy and Raven with wide eyes.

"Are you taping this, Leo?"

**Playtime: Take 1**

"Stop it, daddy, dat tickles!"

"Well, duh, it tickles!"

She giggled more. Raven watched the two play, smiling widely. Beast Boy was such a good daddy, and he loved their kids so much. It made her happy to watch them together, watch them find happiness in each other. She loved her husband, she loved her kids, she loved her family. Beast Boy finished playing with Joan and put her down. She started to run off but ran into the wall. She fell to the ground, unconscious. Beast Boy and Raven both gasped and ran to her.

"Beast Boy, did you give her alcohol again?"

"Of course not, Rae! Only rum cake!"

_Chapter 2: A Mood Swing Story_

**Mood Swing: Take 1**

"She's so cute. I hope we have a girl." He told her, smiling.

"What, you don't think Brandon is cute?" she asked, looking up at him just as Joan had done moments before.

"No. Obviously he isn't because he looks like you!"

Raven, eyes wide, smacked him playfully.

"Oh, mommy!" Joan said laughing, "You got sewved!"

_Chapter 3: A Sandwich Story_

**Names: Take 1**

"We have to name this baby, Beast Boy. What do you like for a girl?"

"It doesn't matter, does it? It's going to be a boy."

"Beast Boy, we agreed not to find out the sex until birth. How do you know?"

"It's in the script!"

Raven sighed as Beast Boy exploded in laughter at his own joke.

**Names: Take 2**

"We have to name this baby, Beast Boy. What do you like for a girl?"

"It doesn't matter, does it? It's going to be a boy."

"Beast Boy, we agreed not to find out the sex until birth. How do you know?"

"I just know, Rae. It's going to be a baby boy."

"If you're sure, dear. I think we should name him Garfield."

"But Raven, if the baby can change into a cat it would be green, not orange!"

Once again he laughed heartily. Raven raised an eyebrow.

**Stairs: Take 1**

"Auntie Rae-Rae?"

Everyone looked down. Walking into the living room was two-year old Annie. She had red hair and green eyes like her mother, and was currently wearing a cute little jean dress.

"Yes, dear, what is it?"

To the kids, the three non-parent titans were either Auntie Rae(-Rae), Uncle BB, Uncle Rob, Auntie Star, or Uncle Cy(borg).

"Where is Joan?"

"She's up in her room, honey."

Annie mumbled a "Thank you," before running up the stairs but just as she reached the top she tumbled back to the bottom. Robin ran to her and helped her up.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay, you stupid man?"

Everyone laughed except Robin, who looked stunned at the 2-year-old's words.

**Sandwich: Take 1**

"You are so sweet. Now make me a sandwich."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"What kind do you want, dear?"

"Hmm… Ooh, you know what would be so good right now, honey?"

"What is it this time? Roast Beef and Jelly?"

"No. I'd like a hunka burning love sandwich."

"I can do that."

Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her and they began kissing again. Leo and Steve watched them attentively before Director Bob pulled out the sink's extendable hose.

_Chapter 4: A Performance Story_

**Failed Joke: Take 1**

"Ladies and gentlemen… boy and girls."

He looked around as if searching for something.

"Um, hello? That was funny! Because there's only one boy. Haha?"

Suddenly everyone heard crickets chirping. They looked to see Cyborg with a tape recorder playing the noises. Everyone laughed but Beast Boy, who stuck out his tongue.

_Chapter 5/6: A Party Story_

**Flashback: Take 1**

This particular day, the happy couple and their 5 month old son were strolling down the street, going to look at a house that was for sale. Raven really wanted to move, as she thought it would be better for Brandon.

"Hey, Raven?" Beast Boy asked, "You know how this is a flashback?"

Raven sighed but nodded.

"Do you ever wonder how they ever managed to find another baby with purple hair to play Brandon?"

Raven reached down and pulled the wig off the baby to reveal… Stewie Griffin?

"World Domination!"

**Rae-Rae: Take 1**

"It's a girl, Rae-Rae."

"Only Sophia and Annie can call me Rae-R… you know what, screw that. I think it's hot."

Raven took Beast Boy's hand and dragged him up the stairs. Steve beamed.

"I think we can keep this in… Leo, bring the camera!"

The two ran up the stairs as Director Bob groaned.

**Cake Mess: Take 1**

"Rae…" said Beast Boy, laughing and pointing at Joan, "I think she might need a bath!"  
Raven looked down at her daughter and held back laughter of her own. The girl was covered almost literally from head to toe in vanilla icing from her birthday cake. She giggled happily. Beast Boy dipped his finger into the icing and licked it.

"Mmmm… I think it tastes better that way!"

_Chapter 7:A Baby Girl Story_

**Joan's Birth: Take 1**

Surprisingly, the family found Cyborg in the hospital's waiting room. Little Sophia was in his lap, and Brandon immediately ran up to her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Beast Boy curiously.

"Star's in labor!" exclaimed Cyborg, "Two babies on the same day, maybe?"

"Yes, there will be, and they'll be named Joan Marie and Annie Lynn. Wow, I'm psychic!"

Cyborg laughed while Raven rolled her eyes.

_Chapter 8: A Breakfast Story_

**Park: Take 1**

The couple sat together on the bench at the local city park, watching their 3-year-old son play happily in the sandbox. Their daughter, little 6-month-old Joan, was at their feet on a blanket playing with her baby toys. Beast Boy draped his arm around Raven, who leaned her head gently onto his shoulder.

"Isn't she sweet?" asked Beast Boy, staring down at the little girl.

"Very," replied Raven happily.

At this moment, it began raining. Green started running down the baby's face as it got wet.

"You painted the baby green?" shrieked Raven as Steve laughed nervously.

The paint all washed away to reveal… STEWIE GRIFFEN?

"World domination!"

**Out of Bed: Take 1**

"Joan?" she asked, "Are you ready to get up, honey?"

Joan, giving only a short yawn, jumped up onto the top of her bed and… fell right off. She was once again knocked unconscious.

"You're lucky we're her parents or you would get your asses sued off!"

**Beast Boy's Wakening: Take 1**

"Ugh," Raven replied, "Take some clothes off!"

Beast Boy looked down at his green boxers and then back at Raven. Raven placed Joan down and ran into the bedroom. Beast Boy closed the door behind them. Joan looked confused at Director Bob.

"What are they doing in there?"

"Uh… taxes!"

_Chapter 9: A Father-Son Story_

**Raven Comes Home: Take 1**

"BEAST BOY!" he knew the voice instantly as his wife's, "YOU DESTROYED THE HOUSE! AND… WHAT THE HELL? YOU KILLED THE KIDS!"

Beast Boy chuckled nervously.

"Finally!" Raven exclaimed.

Beast Boy laughed as Raven wrapped her arms around him and jumped up so her legs were around him too. They began making out.

"Close up, Leo, close up!" shouted Steve.

**In Bed: Take 1**

"And during the movie, Brandon actually laughed, Rae! He laughed!"

"I know, honey," Raven said, sighing, "And I know it excites you, and I'm glad that he opened up! But I'm really tired."

"Too tired for…"

"'Course not!"

Beast Boy threw a blanket over the camera and Raven giggled.

_Chapter 10: A Teen Pregnancy Story_

**First Sight: Take 1**

"Raven… my daughters are never touching boys! Ever!"

"I'd just like to ignore my line for a second and comment… how come you never say anything about Brandon touching girls?"

"Because he's a boy! He should knock up a coupla girls before he's 20!"

Raven kicked Beast Boy in the crotch and he kneeled over in pain.

"You sexist pig."

_Chapter 11: A Premie Story_

**Present: Take 1**

Raven looked confused as he pulled a blue velvet box out of his back pocket and handed it to her. She opened the box slowly, gasping as its contents were revealed. Inside was a matching pure gold earrings, necklace, and tennis bracelet set. It sparkled brighter than anything she had ever seen.

"Oh my God, Beast Boy!" she exclaimed loudly, jumping up and throwing her arms around him, "How did you afford this?"

He pushed her back slightly, resting his hands on her hips and leaning in slightly to kiss her forehead.

"I stole it."

"How romantic!"

**Phone Call: Take 1**

He heard a tired "Hello?" on the other line.

"Hey, Cyborg, you need to get over here **quickly**."

"Hey Beast Boy, I can see you on the other side of the set! Isn't that awesome? Hi!"

The two waved at each other and laughed while everyone else on the set sighed.

**Not Scared: Take 1**

She opened her mouth to yell but a wave of pain hit her and she was unable to. She gripped his shoulder almost hard enough to break the pain. He gave her a look of sympathy.  
"I know you're scared, but-"

Raven began to cut him off, but then stopped. They sat there in silence for a minute before she finally exclaimed, "What the hell is my line?"

**Not Scared: Take 2**

She opened her mouth to yell but a wave of pain hit her and she was unable to. She gripped his shoulder almost hard enough to break the pain. He gave her a look of sympathy.  
"I know you're scared, but-"

Raven cut him off. "Hell yeah I'm scared! You try having a baby, jackass."

Beast Boy bit his lip to try to hold it in but soon exploded into laughter.

**Naming the Baby: Take 1**

"Well, I've always liked the name Lillian…" Beast Boy mumbled, almost afraid of his wife's reaction.

"Ew, Lillian is such an old lady's name!"

"Raven!" exclaimed the director but he could hardly be heard over Beast Boy's laughter.

A/N: There ya go, my first blooper reel! I hope you enjoyed it. Please please review!


End file.
